Today's very competitive market for consumer ink jet MFP (Multi-Functional-Peripherals) products has placed great pressure on manufacturer's to reduce system cost and thus end user price. This cost pressure, in turn, has caused the MFP electronics to evolve such that, typically, a single, low-cost SoC ASIC performs all of the system data processing functions. For a scan-copy-print MFP, for example, a single chip is typically used to control and acquire data from the scanner mechanism, communicate with the host PC, perform image processing, and control and drive the print mechanism.